School Raptures
by Home And Charmed
Summary: The Blue Heelers team are called to Brisbane to help stop a school shooting, but they get more then they bargained for.


**Note 1: This is my first Blue Heelers fic so go easy.**

**Note 2: The school is based on my school, they go to Brisbane because that where I go to my school and it easier to imagine that.**

**Note 3: Last names of people at my school will be altered.**

**Note 4: Pikachu and Zapdos are Pokemon just so you know what Joss and Kelly are arguing about.**

**Note 5: I live in Australia as I said and we are usually pretty updated with Blue Heelers.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Blue Heelers Jo would be alive but I don't.**

**Title: School Raptures**

**Summary: The Blue Heelers team are called to Brisbane to help stop a school shooting, but they get more then they bargained for.**

"**Why would a Pikachu win against a Zapdos when everyone knows that they have more electric power then a mouse" Constable Joss Peroni was saying to Constable Kelly O's Rourke as they drove there patrol car down the street.**

"**Because it smaller and can have power, the Zapdos will tire out a lot quicker then a Pikachu" Kelly replied The two young cops were arguing when a voice talked through the radio**

"**Constable O' Rourke and Peroni, are you there?" Senior Constable Mark Jacobs replied. Kelly gave Joss a look and answered**

"**Yes, we are just driving for troublemakers" the young blonde replied.**

"**We have a situation, we are being called from the station in Brisbane, we are needed" Mark replied also grabbing Joss' attention.**

"**Brisbane?" Kelly asked**

"**Apparently there is a kid around the age of sixteen holding the school up in their classes with a sniper, you have to turn around and head there immediately, we are behind you" Mark replied**

"**On it" Kelly replied putting the radio down while Joss guttered the brakes and put the sirens on as the car screamed up to Brisbane.**

**Detective Amy Fox and PJ Hasham were the two first to arrive at the scene. They got out of the police car and withdrawn their guns. **

"**Where are the others? The Brisbane cops?" Amy replied**

"**Apparently they have another situation" PJ replied.**

"**Looks like we have to go ourselves" Amy said sighing, the two entered the school in the front gate.**

**The classrooms were divided in different pathways with shelter, Canteen was next to the Specials needs room, go left and down you would go to the ICT/English room, go down the orange steps and through a green wooden door you would enter the Drama room. Go up from the canteen and you would enter the Library, further up was the administrator building.**

"**Its looks empty" Amy replied still holding her gun, they had passed some sort of shelter that resembled a pizza hut.**

"**We have to split" PJ said. Amy nodded, PJ went left through the Math and Science block while Amy went towards the English room, she got there and walked past some windows until she saw an opening.**

**Amy slowly creeped to the opening, go through another green wooden door then right and you would enter a classroom.**

**Amy went through it stealthily but only students were in that classroom but no sniper. Leaves suddenly crunched and Amy swirled and pointed her gun at the entrance.**

"**Come out and I won't shoot" Amy called but no answer. She slowly walked to the entrance then pointed her gun out and left but still nothing.**

**Sighing Amy turned to go into the class to see if the students were okay but someone had hit her and Amy's world went black.**

**Mark, Joss, Kelly, Tom Croydon, Evan Jones, Susie Raynor and Alex Kirby arrived at the front of the school in different Patrol cars.**

"**What we do boss?" Kelly asked as they approached it.**

'**Separate and find the kid, PJ and Amy are already there" Tom said with a hint of anger.**

"**Joss and Kelly cover the back area, Jonesy and Susie go to the Manual Arts block and start there, Mark you are with me, Alex start at the Library" Tom ordered. The other cops didn't object and went off.**

"**Detective Hasham, Where are you?" Mark said through the radio. **

"**Near the K Block as I believe, no sniper" PJ replied.**

"**Okay, keep looking and be careful" Mark said**

'**Over and out" PJ replied, a clicking sound was heard as he went off.**

"**Detective Amy Fox, what is your status?" Mark asked, a few moments and no answer.**

"**Detective Fox?" He repeated**

"**Amy, are you there?" Mark said, Tom turned as he listened in.**

'**No use, she not answering" Mark said coming to him.**

"**The sniper?" Mark questioned, Tom turned to stare at the school arms folded then back at Mark.**

"**I want him found" Tom replied. The two went inside.**

**Amy groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, she found her hands tied together and that she was in the classroom on the floor with about fifteen other scared students wearing a white shirt and either long black or brown jeans or a green skirt, mainly for the girls. Her brown eyes scanned the area, her gun and radio had been taken and her head ached like hell.**

"**What happened" Amy replied.**

"**You interfered that what" a male voice said, Amy saw a odd person out who was 16 years old, he wore a brown shirt with blue jeans, his hair was black and messed up, brown eyes occupy freckles and a stout face which was scowled with anger, and also holding a rifle.**

"**Listen to me mate, it doesn't have to be this way, just put the gun down and we will talk about it" Amy tried to reasoned.**

"**She right you know" a student said.**

"**Shut up!" The boy yelled at both. Amy looked at the student who had spoken, he had black hair and brown skin, she was pretty sure he had hearing aids and possible glasses but she couldn't get a good enough look.**

"**Dale listen.." a tall girl who was sitting at a desk in front of her said**

"**Don't talk miss bitch of the year!" He yelled making the girl scared. This one had long thin hair, possible a fringe, she had a nice body and her skin was tanned but she couldn't tell the colour, of her eyes.**

"**Why are you doing this Dale?" the girl next to the tall one asked. She had brown hair and tanned skin but that was all Amy could make out as the other one blocked her.**

"**You want to know why? Because the girls of this damned place won't go out with me and the boys tease me" He snarled.**

'**But Kirsten has a boyfriend" the girl who was a bit shorter then her friend protested.**

"**Oh she has a boyfriend, that must means she can't love me" Dale said.**

"**This Kirsten girl? Is she the only one you asked?" Amy spoke up, she knew the more about the problem the quicker she can help. Dale glared at her**

"**Of course I did, I ask every girl out and they reject me, even the ones with a guy" He said.**

"**Tahlia, I am telling you get Kirsten Benson here or else" he threatened Tahlia with the end of his rifle.**

"**N-No" Tahlia protested.**

"**Do it" He threatened jabbing the gun in her head. **

"**Tahlia, do it okay, you might not be alone" Amy said also trying to drop a hint, when the girl's almost black eyes met her she must of got it.**

'**Okay" she gulped, the girl stood up and walked out. Dale growled at everyone including Amy.**

**Tahlia Summers had got Kirsten out and both walked gloomy back to the class, they knew if they didn't then someone could die, possible the policewomen.**

**Kirsten was tall and had pale skin with freckles on her face and arms, she had red dark hair with blonde at the front, she also had emerald like eyes and sort of a oval face.**

**They got to it as two young cops stopped them with guns.**

"**Don't move!" Joss ordered, both him and Kelly held guns to them.**

"**Joss I don't think they are the criminals" Kelly said. Suddenly a bullet hit Kelly's leg and she fell. Joss widened as he tried to pick where the gun had come from, he turned and something hit him, he heard the two girls screaming as he fainted.**

**Jonesy and Susie covered the manual arts block, so far no sniper.**

"**This guy must be really angry" Susie replied as they started for the next building, the home economics building.**

"**Probably wasn't getting any attention" Jonesy said as he kept a sharp eye out.**

"**But that still doesn't give him the right to hold up a school" Susie replied**

"**No one has any excuses for any crimes" Jonesy replied. the two walked in silence.**

**A scream filled the eerie quiet.**

'**I think we just found him" Jonesy said, they withdrawn their guns and ran towards the sound.**

**Amy saw it all. Dale raising the gun at Kelly, firing at her. **

**Dragging four people inside, locking the green wooden door, trapping them all and possible making impossible to be saved.**

"**It doesn't have to be this way" Amy reasoned as Dale tied Joss and a injured Kelly.**

"**She's right you know" the boy from before said, Amy saw that he had brown eyes and long eyelashes.**

"**Would you stop agreeing with her" Dale snapped at him**

"**Only if you leave Kirsten alone" He said in a harsh tone.**

"**And why, do you like him?" Dale questioned taking a step towards him and pointing the gun at the girl named Kirsten. Next to her Joss and Kelly started to wake up.**

"**Answer me!" Dale voice boomed.**

"**Y-Yes" the boy stammered. Dale turned and pointed the rifle at a scared Kirsten. Amy struggled against her ropes.**

'**Don't do this mate, it will haunt you forever" Joss tried to reason. Amy struggled a bit more when the ropes fell free, Dale pulled the trigger.**

"**Then say bye" Dale said.**

"**No" The guy said fearfully Amy got to her feet and tackled him as he fired upwards. Dale slammed his elbow into Amy's nose making her fall back, he grabbed the rifle and pointed it at her.**

'**Don't, you don't want to do this" Amy replied,**

'**Channa?" Kirsten said scared to the young boy, she went to him. A handgun was on the teacher's desk not far from him.**

"**Don't tell me what I want" Dale snarled.**

'**Don't or her death will be on your hand" Dale said to Channa without looking up. Channa removed his hand slowly from the gun, feared for Amy's life.**

"**Its not worth it" Kelly chimed in, she winced in pain as she moved her injured leg slightly.**

'**Amy!" Amy heard PJ's voice called.**

"**Sh" Dale said putting his finger to his mouth, he kneed, still pointing the rifle at her but out of sight with the other cops. Amy didn't know to answer or not.**

"**Amy!" this time it was Evan. Kelly opened her mouth but Dale threatened by putting the gun at Amy's forehead.**

"**You students pretend you are working" He said. Scared the students worked silently.**

"**Please, please" Amy heard Jalisa whimpering**

"**Please don't throw your life away like this" Joss said but Dale ignored him**

"**Bet you wish you didn't intrude don't you" Dale said with a smirk. **

**Kelly turned to head and saw the outlines of her other colleagues who weren't aware that she was there. Kelly's eyes traveled to see the students named Channa and Kirsten sharing a kiss.**

"**Where's Constable Peroni and O' Rourke" Kelly heard the boss say faintly. Someone spoke but her or his voice was muffled.**

**Dale looked up and saw the cops were gone**

"**Lucky that they didn't see us" Dale said.**

**Susie walked down the hall of the English rooms, her gun drawn for the sniper.**

**Susie stopped at a door, breathing in she opened it slowly to see some students, it was the same room from where she was outside. Students, someone lying on the ground and two people in blue were at the front sitting. About three sets of radio and guns sat on a brown desk.**

'**Wait" Susie was going to say but she was pushed in and the door slammed behind her, she dropped her gun but another barrel of a gun was in her head.**

'**Take the belt off" a male voice said**

"**Don't do this" Susie said  
**

"**Is that all you say? Now take it off or the detective dies!" He growled.**

_Detective, Amy!_** Susie though, gulping she took the belt off and got the gun and threw it under a table.**

"**Now on the floor!" he said, Susie did what she was told and sat on the ground.**

"**To the front" He said, Susie crawled to the front and saw Kelly and Joss tied up.**

"**Senior Constable Susie? What are your status" Susie's radio blared, a moment later Mark called her again. Susie's eyes connected with Amy's eyes, she had feeling this was going to be a very long day.**

**  
**

**The remaining cops that hadn't been taken hostage somewhere in the classrooms met in front of the special needs room.**

"**Well?" Tom asked**

"**Nowhere, nearly every class has being checked" Mark replied**

"**Well he is here" PJ said**

"**Where's Susie" Alex asked**

"**She's not answering her radio" Mark replied**

"**Where was she?" PJ asked**

"**Near that English room" Mark replied.**

"**I am not waiting" Jonesy said walking off**

'**You will wait for orders" Tom said but Jonesy kept going.**

'**What we do boss?" Alex asked**

"**I want that area secured, he is in one of these classrooms with students and four of my people" Tom said, the three cops went towards it.**

**Jonesy kept going and angrily entered the building, he wasn't going to hurt Susie and Jonesy wasn't going to let him, he held his gun high, he looked into one room which had no door. **

**No sniper, he kicked another door on the right opened but no one. Another room and yet nothing.**

**Jonesy approached another door just as a bullet was fired.**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, I am evil aren't I?.. Anyway please review and tell me what you think and I try to get the next chapter up.**


End file.
